villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Carver
The Carver, also known as Hash'bor'kanibal, is a powerful Dekn Lord and Emperor who appears in Universe A of the The Arkn Mythos franchise. The Carver was the first Dekn brought into existence. He commonly appears to beings in the form of his vessel, Lucifer "Luke" Anton. Backstory Origin and Early Life The Dekn were the first beings created from the Hethe, and Hash'bor'kanibal was the first of them. Hash'bor was crafted by Deebo specifically to act as a vessel for the Hethe, a conduit for and representation of their power among mortal beings. Upon his creation, however, Hash'bor learned morality and the difference between right and wrong. He recognized that the Hethe were evil, and that the universe could not truly thrive and evolve while they continued to control and manipulate it. Hash'bor decided to subvert the control of the Hethe; he began formulating a plan to acquire the power of a full Hethe, so that he could create a new universe where they held no power. In order to keep the Hethe distracted, he allowed all the members of the pantheon to use him as a vessel. He also ensured that the War between the Arkn and Dekn would continue, lending his aid to whichever side happened to be losing. Hash'bor'kanibal initially lived with the Dekn in the First Tree. The Arkn saw the Dekn and wanted the tree they lived in. The Arkn attacked the tree. Hash'bor'kanibal joined the Arkn in this attack in secret, and the Arkn claimed the tree. Hash'bor claimed he had gotten behind behind enemy lines in the midst of it, and was revered for doing so amongst the other Dekn. Using Hash'bor's knowledge, the Dekn fought back against the Arkn and reclaimed the Tree. The Arkn were displeased with this, and took up weapons to reclaim the Tree; this time, they set fire to the the Tree, nearly destroying it and leaving the Dekn homeless. Hash'bor may have once again aided the Arkn during this attack, helping to tip the scale in their favor. Among The Arkn Hash'bor'kanibal eventually rose up as Emperor of the Dekn. However, he continued using his shapeshifting powers to hide among the Arkn. In the guise of a beautiful Arkn warrior, Hash'bor worked his way up the ranks to become the Arkn Lord of Power and Truths. Around this time, he secretly created the Prophecy of the Arknza, which he left to be "discovered" by Raziel. He then set about creating the players to fulfill the prophecy – with the intention of raising one of them up to be powerful enough to defeat him in battle. As an Arkn Lord, Hash'bor'kanibal became a favorite soldier (and lover) of the Arkn Lord Gilgamesh Xeth'i'stral, one of the first few Arkn (and the first King of the Arkn). Gilgamesh apparently became aware of Hash'bor'kanibal's true nature in time; however, he continued the affair, as he recognized the control it could grant him over his people. During this time, Hash'bor'kanibal also had affairs with a number of other Arkn in a disguised form. At some point, he entered into a relationship with the decorated Arkn warrior Abaddon, who had been chosen to carry on his legacy through an offspring. The two produced a son, Raphael, who was the first Arkn to result from procreation. A short time later, they produced a second son (and little brother for Raphael) named Asmodeus. Hash'bor'kanibal was far from finished, however. He soon discovered that that Kry'atha, the Arkn Priestess of Heart and Salvation, was unhappy in her union with Gilgamesh (due in part to a failed attempt at producing a child). He began seducing her, and the two entered into an affair. While this was going on, Hash'bor passed some of his own Hethian power onto Kry'atha (who, in turn, passed it onto another lover). Eventually, Hash'bor and Kry'atha created an offspring of their own; this child, named Eris Storn, became the first Arkn/Dekn hybrid. Hash'bor'kanibal hid this child from Kry'atha, stating that the production had failed. Distressed about the loss, Kry'atha left her sisters and submitted to Hash'bor'kanibal, trying two more times, creating Xerex Storn and Barith Storn. Soon after Barith formed however, Kry'atha discovered the Hash'bor'kanibal's true identity as a Dekn Lord. However, Kry'atha decided to keep this information to herself for the time being. The Infernous In time, Gilgamesh became the first Arkn to attach to a human as a Guardian, becoming the Guardian of the Lord of Mesopotamia. While the intentions were good, Gilgamesh's example encouraged the other Arkn to attach themselves to humanity as well, essentially enslaving them; in addition, he mistakenly started the first war of mankind; for this, he became seen as a God in the eyes of Humans. However, despite the power he wielded, Gilgamesh was becoming increasingly paranoid; he began to fear losing his power and influence, and decided that the war against the Dekn must continue at any cost. He began using Hash'bor as his personal spy and assassin, keeping tabs on his subjects and carrying out covert attacks on Arkn cities (which Gilgamesh blamed on a fearful, skeletal Dekn warlord called "The Carver") . Through his spying, Hash'bor discovered that Raziel had broken his vow of celibacy and produced three children. To make matters worse, Raziel's daughter, Josephine, had created a daughter with Kry'atha. Enraged, Gilgamesh brought his accusations before the Council of Paradisium. When they refused to believe him or take action, Hash'bor'kanibal used his Dekn mental powers to manipulate the Council into convicting Raziel and sentencing his family to death. When Hash'bor went to arrest Josephine, he discovered her infant daughter, Ambriel '''(who had inherited the Hethian power he'd passed onto Kry'atha). However, he decided to spare her life, and allowed Raziel to leave her in the care of a noble magi family. He then helped Gilgamesh start an Inquisition against the Magi (including the family that had taken in Ambriel, who was placed safely in the care of the Choir). To cement "The Carver" as the greatest enemy of the Arkn, and ensure Gilgamesh's control over them, The Carver and Gilgamesh concocted a plan. They staged a battle in humanity's realm, under the guise of Hash'bor being envious of Gilgamesh's deification and wanting to "reason with him". In the heat of battle, Gilgamesh spoke a word in the Hethian tongue, generating a massive shockwave that destroyed his kingsguard. In the wake of this destruction, Hash'bor subdued and beheaded Gilgamesh, revealing himself to be the Dekn Emperor before the horrified Arkn Council. He proceeded to carve Gilgamesh's skull into a set of knuckle dusters, one of which was attached to his sickle-shaped weapon, Imulsyr (which he named the "Killer of Kings"). After on-the-spot leaving the Arkn, Hash'bor'kanibal, now known as '''The Carver, brought the bones of Gilgamesh to a place of pure darkness and began to construct The Infernous. Once it was complete, the Carver allowed Gilgamesh to transfer part of his living legacy into a child, Uriel before he sealed him away. The Carver deposited this child on the steps of the palace in Elysia, to be raised by Lazarus Del'Phar. Accordingn to legend, Gilgamesh's fear and agony then began to form inself into a source of pure power, which the Carver used to fuel the molding of the Infernous by trapping Gilgamesh forever in this state of agony; Gilgamesh became known to the Dekn as The Heart of the Infernous. (In reality, however, Gilgamesh rested comfortably in his own cell, and was able to come and go as he pleased in the realm.) More Offspring & Betrayals Following his reveal and departure from the Arkn, The Carver nevertheless went on to produce many more offspring with various Arkn. Despite Hash'bor'kanibal's deception (and the murder of her former husband), Kry'atha still loved him; this love, possibly born through manipulation, led her to forgive Hash'bor'kanibal and denounce her ways as an Arkn. This pseudo-defection to the other side turns former Arkn Priestess Kry'atha into Kry'toha, the Dekn Queen of Love and Hatred. The Carver may have been involved with The Watchers fornicating with humans, due to the fact he has a Nephilim child; however, it is unknown how his child came to be, and this is debatable as of now. What is known is that the Carver is the one who informed The Arkn Cabinet of The Watchers' actions, in which both sides begin slaughtering The Nephilim and The Watchers as a result. Only several children are sealed away in secret by Raziel, and only several watchers survived, one of which was Asmodeus, the son of Abaddon and brother to Raphael, who, upon banishment, became one of The Carver's right-hands. At an unknown time during the reign of the King Uriel, the son of Gilgamesh, The Carver (once again in disguise) produced a child with the First Arkn in existence, Gynesis. This child, named Az'uh'ra'el '''(or '''Azrael), was one of the original ArknAngels, and went on to become a powerful Arkn Knight, having power on par with the Arkn Lords. Several days after the creation of Azrael, Hash'bor and Abaddon came together once again (with Hash'bor bearing yet another disguise) and produced another child. This time, their union produced a son, whom Abaddon named Raguel; this child was to take its place among the ArknAngels in case its siblings failed to fulfill their destiny. Several days after the creation of Azrael, Hash'bor and Abaddon came together once again (with Hash'bor bearing another disguise) and formed another child. This child, a son whom Abaddon named Raguel, was to take his place among the ArknAngels should its siblings ever fall and undergo the Bastard's Decay, failing to fulfill their destiny. Under a collague's encouragement, Raguel was sent away shortly after his birth to be given as normal a life as possible, without the pressure of knowing he may one day have to uphold the legacy of the Hethe. Several days after the creation of Azrael, Hash'bor and Abaddon came together once again (with Hash'bor bearing yet another disguise) and produced another child. This time, their union produced a son, whom Abaddon named Raguel; this child was to take its place among the ArknAngels in case its siblings failed to fulfill their destiny within the Prophecy. Unknownst to Kry'toha at the time of her rule's beginning, one last child would be spawned by her. This child, conceived after Kry'toha's defection, was to be the only pure-bred child of the Dekn; he became the Prince of The Infernous, holding rights to Emperor-ship should his father ever fall. After the pure-dekn child was born, Kry'toha left The Carver's side and went off in secret, only to be seduced once again by him (this time, with Hash'bor pretending to be a lowly Dekn counterpart). This newly spawned-from-the-cluxious child was named Jezzebellus, and soon after becomes the Princess of the Infernous. Kry'atha, however did not agree with her child's new rule, and confronted the Carver, only to learn that he had gotten Asmodeus to spread lies to Jezzebellus about her mother. This in turn, has Carver throwing Kry'atha into a deep pit of The Infernous, at request of his manipulated daughter. Appearances ''The Knight Shift (Act I) Eons after The Carver revealed his true form and betrayed The Arkn, The Arkn Cabinet gathered together and proposed an idea to kill The Carver within his own realm. Their first initial choice was their King. To their surprise, Uriel declined, claiming he wouldn't kill a fellow Arkn. The Arkn Cabinet then went to their next choice: the Arkn Knight of Time, Madness, and strangely, Beetles, 'Ellpagg. The story picks up in the vlog series The Knight Shift, after Ellpagg is sent into The Infernous. His memories as an Arkn have been stripped, and he is left vulnerable to the eternities of torment that The Infernous and The Carver has waiting for him. Ellapgg is given a camera, which gives a direct feed into Cloud9 for the majority of Ellpagg's eternities as the "audience" of The Knight Shift assumes the roles of the Arkn and Dekn viewing his torments. During this time, The Carver appears to Ellpagg numerous times, posing as his human friend, Ed. Soon enough (eight eternities after his torment begins), the Carver reveals himself and begins his personal torments of Ellpagg. This continues until the Fragmented Hethe, Malek, seemingly intervenes and rescues Ellpagg. (In reality, however, this was a ruse, as The Carver had taken on Ellpagg's appearance and been rescued in his place.) ''The Logs of Cedric Kharon The Carver is also seen in the vlog ''No More Truths (a.k.a. The Logs of Cedric Kharon). The Carver takes a break from tormenting Ellpagg to visit '''Cedric Kharon, the child of the Hethe. Cedric is presently helping a factory crew harvest Tears in The Beyond. Carver initially disguises himself as a cockroach, before revealing himself to Cedric. After threatening Cedric, Carver tears off his arm and temporarily swaps it with Ellpagg's severed arm (which Redgrave had cut off as punishment for Ellpagg trying to escape). This, in turn, allows Ellpagg to receive a double dose of Hethian blood. Some time after Cedric leaves The Beyond, he receives instructions to rescue Ellpagg from The Infernous. He journeys to the Drain, hoping to gain entrance to The Infernous. While he traverses the Drain, Malek intervenes and delivers Ellpagg to the party, seemingly solving the problem. However, after several days of travelling, Malek turns his gun on "Ellpagg". Much to Cedric's shock, "Ellpagg" reveals himself to be The Carver in disguise and transforms into his natural skeletal form, attacking the party. They manage to escape, though at the cost of the life of Cedric's cricket companion, Scabs. ''Michael's Camera (S2) Shortly after this, 'The Hooks Killer' summons The Carver into the body of a human man named '''Lucifer Anton', whom he merges with. Thereafter, The Carver uses Luke's body as his natural appearance during his interactions with many beings. By now, Ellpagg has been rescued by Malek for real; in his new human guise, The Carver has a chance in finding Ellpagg by locating Michael Knight, Ellpagg's guarded human at the time. The Carver next appears in the middle of Season 2 of the vlog series Michael's Camera. Carver threatens Michael Knight with a handgun, ordering him to give him the location of Ellpagg. After learning that Michael is a vessel for Ellpagg, he draws Ellpagg out of Michael. The two have a short face off before sitting down to have a chat over tea. The Carver informs Ellpagg that the Hethe require his assistance. However, this is revealed to be a trick, and Ellpagg is captured and returned to the Infernous. Later, before the events of May 15th Catastrophe, Michael tears into .Reality and meets up with The Carver. The Carver informs Michael that The Hethe are coming for him. Much to The Carver's surprise, Michael is revealed to be possessed by a "Fallen Hethe" named Edgar Kharon. Edgar taunts The Carver before shooting him in the head. Within The Infernous (The Knight Shift: Act II)' ' The action resumes back on The Knight Shift vlog. The Carver, returns to the Infernous, now a prisoner of the cage he once built. He finds himself in the company of Ellpagg, and the two talk and plan on finding a way to escape the Infernous together. However, because Carver is now a prisoner of the Infernous, it starts to meld to what he fears. Ellpagg and Carver are separated long enough for The Carver to experience his own personal hell, which culminates in a corrupted, red-eyed Ellpagg coming to full power and torturing him. While beaten, The Carver still manages to defeat the illusion. Upon returning from this hell, The Carver begins attacking Ellpagg. The two have a brawl, during which they mention the other ArknAngels, and how The Carver is one of them through the body of Lucifer. Carver beats Ellpagg to the point of near death and skins his arm, before suddenly being overpowered by a mocking, jeering Ellpagg. Ellpagg briefly departs to contemplate his situation. Upon returning, Ellpagg finds The Carver bleeding from the wounds he sustained in their fight; Carver explains that his human vessel, Luke, is slowly taking over in the Infernous, making him mortal -- and that he will soon die as a result. Ellpagg departs to seek the help of The Hethe in the Infinity Hallway. In the Hallway, Ellpagg encounters a shrouded figure wearing a top hat, Deebo. Deebo vanishes, and Ellpagg's Arkn Powers are stripped from him as the Carver's power seemingly passes into Ellpagg, transforming him into a being that is neither Arkn nor Dekn. After this, Ellpagg returns to finds The Infernous empty, signifying that the Carver is no longer present. The Carver's fate is left unknown, though Ellpagg believes that he has died. Escape from The Infernous (Michael's Camera S3) Carver's death turns out to be an illusion, however. Not dead and still within The Infernous, The Carver meets up with Michael Knight again, after Michael is gutted by The Hooks Killer in Season 3 of Michael's Camera. The Carver hints that Ellpagg has left him trapped, and he and Michael strike up a deal to escape The Infernous: Carver leaves with Michael, and they will assassinate Cecil Xenith, as long as that The Carver becomes Michael's guardian. However, Carver then seemingly betrays Michael, departing on his own and leaving Michael in the Infernous. Eventually, after Michael is broken out of The Infernous by "Edgar" (now revealed to have been the ArknAngel Azrael Michaelis Winter). After escaping, Michael is taken over by The Carver, who sends a message to the ArknAngels to warn them of the oncoming war. In the midst of this, Carver informs Michael that he is, in fact, not an ArknAngel. Upon learning this, Michael is distraught. Ellpagg, meanwhile, discovers that The Carver had manipulated others into thinking Michael was an ArknAngel. In reality, Michael has been The Carver's Nephilim son the entire time, bred to be his vessel; The Carver has managed to finally use him as such, due to Michael's agreement on the deal. Ellpagg allows himself to be possessed by a shard of Malek, and goes forth to battle The Carver. However, the Carver manages to escape when he arrives. The Threat & The Reveal (Micheal's Camera S3) Upon Michaelis entering The Infernous due to his death at the hands of Samael Crow, his time there is interrupted by The Carver himself, who proceeds playing Russian roulette with Michaelis. After all the shots reveal to be empty, Carver then uses Imulsyr to gouge Michaelis' eye out, and proceeds to tell him that he intends on going after every being in existence and destroying them all. Michaelis informs him that he and the other ArkAngels will stop him, only for Carver to respond with progressive torment, severely wounding his arm and other body parts. The Carver then casts Michaelis out of the Infernous for him to inform the other ArkAngels, after warning him that no one is truly ready for him. While Michaelis is left in The Infernous once again after rescuing Tobias Kestler, he encounters The Carver while examining the first tree. He attempts to fight him, but is proceeded to undergo persistent torment by him. The Carver grows infuriated with Michaelis for not learning what he truly is based on his power, revealing that he is, in fact, the Hethe known as De'ebo. (However, this isn't completely true, as he is actually an avatar or vessel for De'ebo's power). He brands Michaelis with a brand that will burn whenever one of the Hethe comes near. Before leaving again, Carver warns him that the next time he sees him, it wont be in his current form. Paranoid, Michaelis shoots Michael Knight in the face in an attempt to counteract this. However, upon learning what he did, he breaks down, and The Carver leaves. ''The Battle of the Arknza: The Carver's Legacy'' The final act of The Carver story is told in lore. Many eons after he was last seen, The Carver arrives at the Paradisium to face the six ArknAngels (minus Chamuel, the son of Raziel). He is accompanied by his army, the damned prisoners of The Infernous. Included among them is Ellpagg, who is possessed by the spirit of Gilgamesh and under his control. While Ambriel weaponizes the Paradisium, Carver's army attacks and Raguel is slain, but not before wounding Carver. Azrael and Raziel attempt to converge on Carver, but are cut off by Ellpagg, who kills Raziel when he attempts to reason with him. Raziel's spirit is absorbed by Ellpagg, giving him the strength to break free of Gilgamesh and separate from him. While Ellpagg and Azrael are fighting Gilgamesh, The Carver fights Uriel and Raphael, who are defending Ambriel. Gilgamesh is slain, and Azrael is mortally wounded in the process. Azrael tells Ellpagg that he is at peace and wants to die a hero, and offers up his power to him. Ellpagg accepts and kills Azrael, absorbing his Hethian-blooded power. Uriel and Raphael manage to hold off Carver surprisingly well, until Clubs shows up with his own skeletal army, courtesy of reviving the dead data of the armies from .Reality. With an impossibly huge army, Clubs is able to fight off the two as The Carver exits, going after Ambriel. Raphael attacks Clubs and fights him, cutting off his arm; as he prepares to deal the fatal blow, Carver re-appears and stabs Raphael in the back at the last minute, seemingly killing him. Uriel shows up (having escaped Clubs's army), and he and Carver battle, while an assistant of Clubs shows up and heals his arm. Uriel fights Carver to the last breath, but The Carver ultimately defeats him. Before he dies, Uriel uses the last of his power to seal the gates of the city, protecting Ambriel as she finishes weaponizing it. Ambriel sacrifices herself into the city's core, awakening it with her own Hethian blood, and battles The Carver and both armies. Carver and Clubs retreat as their armies are attacked. As Ellpagg catches up with them, Carver turns on Clubs and kills him, absorbing him fully into his own power. A fully-powered Ellpagg and the now fully-powered Carver battle, while Ambriel and the city destroy the army behind them. As the army is defeated, Ambriel's essence dies, having exhausted all of its power. The Paradisium's rings crash down into the ocean below, interrupting the fight with a massive tidal wave. As the ocean rises, Ellpagg and Carver take their fight air-born unto the tallest mountain in the Aethierium. As they battle and the last ring of the Paradisium falls, Carver uses a hidden Hethian power to summon forth a massive dragon-like beast. The beast fights Ellpagg and nearly kills him, until a massive, serpent-like creature (one of the guardians of the Paradisium) rises out of the sea; it fights the dragon beast as another Guardian, a Stag, shows up and heals Ellpagg. Confused and enraged, Carver goes to attack the Stag, but is interrupted when another guardian shows up: Gilgamesh's personal summons, a golden winged lion. It attacks Carver and fuses with Ellpagg, as the other Guardians follow suit. Now at Hethian level, Ellpagg strikes down Carver with a stab through his chest, but succumbs to the massive power outburst and dies. Malek, Cedric and The Jester show up as The Carver is mortally wounded. As Carver appears to die, the sky splits open and De'ebo appears. Impressed at the fight, but annoyed by The Carver's death, De'ebo revives Carver at full power and commands him to kill the trio, promising him that will be granted the true power of the Hethe. De'ebo possesses Carver and fights the three. During this fight, Malek is able to connect with Carver's consciousness, and the plan is explained. Malek understands, and drops his weapon. As he does this, De'ebo-Carver stabs him in the chest, causing him to become pure energy and absorbing him into his weapon. Cedric and Jester tag team De'ebo and fight him off, but the fight is cut short when De'ebo stops it, splitting from Carver. De'ebo congratulates them on actually being able to fight him, and in return, asks Cedric is he wants to join him. Cedric agrees, under the condition that Ellpagg is revived, which he is. As De'ebo grants the Hethian status to Carver, Redgrave shows up and summons the .Mainframe core. Carver, absorbing the Hethian power, uses this new influx to channel it into .Mainframe, powering up the Hethian Scrolls (much to De'ebo's dismay). As he does this, he exhausts all the remaining power he has, and is consumed by the flow, destroying himself in the process as .Mainframe is powered and unleashed. While this happens, Carver's former weapon is revealed to have been an Arkn Trap, with Malek possessing it to fake his own destruction; Malek emerges and merges with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing his raw Hethian power of creation, which explodes into a new universe outside of their own. De'ebo attempts to destroy the new universe, but fails, as he isn't the creator of the new universe: Carver is. With The Carver's existence obliterated, the newly created universe is left godless and untouchable by the Hethe, fullfilling Carver's plan. This new universe, Universe X, is The Carver's true legacy. Appearance and Personality The personality of The Carver varies entirely on the vessel of which he is taking. In order to better affiliate with the Arknangels, The Carver uses Hooks to find himself a suiting vessel, and ends up with Luke (Lucifer) Anton. With Luke's personality being a more fun and outgoing, The Carver appears as less of a threat to both Michael and Knight, and under the name Ed (as a callback to his buddy Hook's nemesis Edmond Carey). Due to its nature, its appearance varies from person to person. *''To Cedric Kharon'': The Carver appears as a tall, red, skeletal creature baring many scars in the shape of animals on it's bony body. When utilizing one of the various animal's traits, the default being a bull's horn and a snake's tongue, the scars will bleed yet cause no visible harm to the Carver. *''To Ellpagg'': The Carver appears mainly as the 'Edmond persona' to Ellpagg, changing up and showing himself as a multi-armed demonic creature during one of the Knight's sanity attacks. *To Michael Knight: Michael sees the Carver as Luke Anton, but the two never met nor are they from the same reality so there is no recognition factor. However, Michael was revealed to be The Carver's Nephilim son. Despite being his child, Carver threatens, attacks, torments, and possesses Michael. Abilities The Carver appears as whatever it knows will cause one the most pain and suffering, generally disturbing things, beings which appear intimidating or ones that will cause you personal psychological pain from the tormenting it causes. It can drive any known being to insanity when locating their every horror and playing upon them; even The Dekn themselves. It has the ability to appear as anything that will cause torment and pain, even the unknown, or impossible, so long as it can strike horror and indistinguishable fright into the masses. Gallery TheCarver.jpg|The Carver in his monstrous form. Carver.png|The Carver as he appears in 8 The Shift. CarverOffice.jpg|The Carver in his office. CarverMC.png|The Carver pointing a gun at Michael. HashBorKanibal.png|The Carver speaking with Ellpagg. TheCarver.png|The Carver as he appears in his fight with Ellpagg. DeeboHallway.png|Deebo in the Infinity Hallway. Carver-0.png|The Carver as it appears to Michael Knight in the Infernous. Carver.gif|The Carver possessing Michael Knight. CarverAttackingMichaelis.png|The Carver carving Michaelis' eye out. CarverThreatensMichaelis.jpg|The Carver informs Michaelis of his plans. Deebo.png|The Carver reveals his true identity as De'ebo, The First Hethe. Trivia * With his divine powers revealed, its unknown whether or not his Infernous in The Knight Shift was ever his real personal Hell, or another trick by him. Category:Supreme Beings Category:Satan Category:Demon Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Possessor Category:Horror Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Gaolers Category:Self-Aware Category:Magic Category:Abusers Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Fighter Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Murderer Category:Evil Creator Category:Deities Category:Parents Category:The Heavy Category:Traitor Category:Arrogant Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Psychopath Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Force of Nature Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Mastermind Category:Rogues Category:Evil from the past Category:Guardians Category:Leader Category:Immortals Category:Extortionists Category:Charismatic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mutilators Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Harbingers Category:Paranormal Category:Mongers Category:Skeletons Category:Deal Makers Category:Homicidal Category:Cataclysm Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Lover Stealers Category:Military Category:Monarchs Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated